The Redemption of the Hero of Olympus
by BouncerGDT
Summary: AU- Percy is sent to Tartarus for a crime he did not commit- and he is back with a vengeance. Thalia isn't a Hunter. Kronos is kinder here then you will ever see him. :P. RATED M FOR MINOR CUSSING. R&R, NO FLAMES. Thanks.


Redemption for the Hero of Olympus-

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V-**

**Part 1- Agony**

Funny, isn't it?

The Twice - Accomplished Hero of Olympus is locked in the literal depths of hell, being tortured by the titan of time, all because his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was murdered. And who did Zeus blame?

3 Guesses.

Kronos? Nope.

The monster who Percy watched put the knife in her chest? Haha, that would be _too_ easy for him, wouldn't it?

Percy Jackson? Obviously.

_**Flashback: 6 years ago: Olympian Throne Room-**_

**'WHAT?! THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!' **Percy screamed at Zeus.

'Father, although I hate Poseidon, I have to agree, it is outrageous. He loved her more than life itself.' Athena reasoned.

'**SILENCE!' **Zeus boomed. 'I have irrefutable proof of his guilt, and I can only go by the evidence.'

He then displayed an I-Message of Percy shoving a knife into her chest repeatedly. Little did they all know, Zeus had altered it to display Percy, and not the Dracaena that actually did stab her.

Zeus was a traitor, but even with this, the other Olympians never wetnt against Percy, they knew it was impossible, neither did the campers or, more importantly, Thalia, who, until the point the Hades was forced, although he put up a fight, to drag him into Tartarus, Thalia was screaming in fury at her father, but it was in vain.

_**Present Tense- Tartarus- Torture Chamber.**_

There was Percy, chained to a wall by the Chains of Hades, indestructible, usually used as a weapon, but were currently thrust throught his wrist, impaling him to the stone wall. He had arrows covered in poison embedded all over his body from the monsters 'target practice'. He had scars all over his body, and his eyes had been bleached to a pearly white.

And he, like he had been for the last 6 years, was furious.

**PERCY P.O.V-**

It wasn't even pain I felt every day.

it was fury, like I had never known before, and it peaked when he had told me something.

_**1 week earlier**_-

I was being tortured again, in agony, but then, he suddenly stopped.

'Perseus... I have some news for you...' he said in a somewhat startled voice, which surprised me.

'Which is...' I pondered.

'Before we begin... I swear on the Styx that my news **IS **the truth' That shocked me,' Zeus was the traitor, he altered that I-Message.'

From then on, my pain became primal fury.

_**Present Tense-**_

After that, I did some thinking, and I was ready to bargain.

'Lord Kronos... I have a proposition.'

'Oh?' he replied.

I continued, 'Zeus betrayed me and killed off everything that meant to me... Let me go, and I'll swear on the Styx, he will die by the end of this day. I _**will not **_show mercy.'

This intrigued him, 'Very well, it appears that Zeus is our common enemy... alright Perseus, I will release you, and these chains? Use them, they will absorb his power when he dies.'

I bowed to him, 'Thank you, Kronos.'

From then, I grabbed the chains, walked up to the wall that seperated tartarus from earth, and,using the chains, climbed.

**Part 2- Ascension and Revelation-**

On my way out, fighting off monsters that tried to stop my escape, I began to realise something. There was one thought, one feeling, that kept me sane in the pit and is keeping me sane now. _**Thalia. **_I loved Thalia. When Annabeth died,she was always there for me, and I for her. When I was sent to hell, she fought for me the longest and hardest. I love her, and owe her my life.

This ascension would of killed any mere mortal, but with the fought of Thalia, revenge, redemption and my primal fury, I made it out suprisingly quickly, and very well. With my ascension finished, I went to the Empire State Building.

Oh, how I _despise_ that desk guy. I was there, without a shirt, holding the Chains of Hades, covered in scars from Kronos, freshly out of trartarus, and he _**still **_had the nerve to deny the exsistence of Olympus.

he replied when I asked 'Sorry pal, doesn't exis-' and I lost it.

'Listen, jackass, I have literally been to hell and back, and I am here to kick Zeus' ass. You gonna let me through, or what?' I replied as clamly as possible.

He just motioned to the elevator in a frightened way.

'Thank you.'

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V-**

**Part 3- Uprising-**

Percy was getting angrier every step he took to the throne room. The people who lived on Olympus were flinching under his expression, scars, and weapons. But, after a walk so fast it could of been a sprint, he reached the throne room, to see all of the gods inan argument, everybody against Zeus.

'He was innocent-' Poseidon stated,

'He didn't do it-' Hermes backed up,

'But I had proof-' Zeus countered,

'SHUT UP!' Percy yelled over the commotion.

They all turned to him, shocked.

Poseidon was crying tears of joy, 'Son! You're back!' and sprinted over to hug Percy, which he returned. But, there was business to attend to, so they broke away.

Athena, one of the gods who had backed up Percy to the end, asked, 'How did you escape?'

Percy smirked ' Isn't it obvious? I climbed out, after Kronos released me.'

'Released you? what do you mea-' Artemis began, then she saw the scars, then, everybody else did too.

'Yep, thats what he did to me,' Percy said, amazingly, smiling.

'Why are you smiling? It must be painful.' Hermes asked mournfully.

'Ah, exactly what I wanted to be asked. Kronos, while I was in there, swore on the Stxy he was telling the truth and told me the culprit., so, I was innocent.' everyone gasped,' why, he is in this very room!'

Thalia chose that moment to walk in and try to beg of Percy's realease from tartarus like she had since he was sent there.

**PERCY P.O.V-**

I had to say, I was doing a very good job of keeping my anger in check. I even managed a smile. But, alas, things were about to get gory.

As I was revealing the culprit, Thalia walked in, She had been crying, and from what she was saying, was begging for my release. I really _**do **_love her.

'Dad, please, he is inno-' she began, then she saw me, and she was at a loss for words. Next thing I knew, I had been tackled to the ground with the crying form of Thalia on top of me, overjoyed.

'How did you get out?' she sobbed.

'I climbed, using these.'I then gently lifted her to her feet while standing up myself, and produced my Chains of Hades, which made Hades gasp.

'Now back to business, I know the culprit. You willnot believe me, so, **I swear on the Styx that this is the truth. **

It was... Zeus.' To my suprised, nobody was startled, and were just looking in pure anger at Zeus.

I then started a vote by talking to the gods telepathically, apart from Zeus.

_'Gods of Olympus, I have the power to end Zeus' reign of tyranny,will you allow me to?' I asked._

They all said yes. I then asked Thalia, and she too said yes.

'Zeus...'I began'It is time for your reign of evil to come to an end. I challenge you for the throne, and title as king of the gods.'

'Then I accept, little thing, I hope Annabeth is rotting on the Fields of Punishment' He repied angrily.

That was it. He would not survive, I was _**mad. **_And the gods who were watching could tell, because they flinched.__

The fight was easy for me, seeing as he is the king of the gods.

He didn't other to use his bolt, only an electrified spear,but the electricity didn't even tickle. He thrusted, I leapt onto his spear, ran up it , and embedded my two chains onto his shoulders. He fell to the floor in agony.

'I made a promsie to Kronos in tartarus. I told him on the styx you will die by the end of this day. The styx is very nasty to those who go back on it. So, bye.'

With that, I got my chains, and embedded them into his skull, absorbing all of his power, and then, whenit was finished, I ripped his head off. He faded. _**I **_had faded Zeus. _**I **_was king of the gods.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V-**

**Part 4- A New Age-**

The next few days were a blur. Percy was proven innocentand welcomed back to the camp, while Olympus became more democratic, with a government and not a king.

Oh, and Percy still hasn't told Thalia his feelings.

**PERCY P.O.V-**

Me and Thalia were at the beach, just talking about everything that had happened, mainly, my time in hell.

'What did he do to you in there?' she whispered sadly.

'This? None of my scars hurt, just that feeling of betrayal from Zeus, and that Annabeth had died was all I felt.' She hugged me, so I decided that then would be the best time.

'Thalia... back in tartarus, inbetween torture... I had time to think... and I realised that all this time, there was one person who never left my side when I wa down, pained or miserable. Someone who was always there for me, a shoulder to cry on, and who I could help in turn aswell. someone who I owe my life to.' I finished.

'Who?' she whispered, almost hopefully.

I turned to her, 'You, Thalia. I owe you everything, and I love you more than life itself.' Her eyes welled up, and she hugged me, before looking into my eyes.

'I love you too,' and when she kissed me, I called almost feel Annabeth's smile at my newfound happiness.


End file.
